


'Home' Again

by MadiTuck



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: 10 years is a magic number, Cami has a bad past, Don not trust the goverment, LETS TRY SOME WRITING PROMPTS!!!!!!, NOT ENOUGH COFFEE, Ok bbbyyyyeeee, Other, love ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiTuck/pseuds/MadiTuck
Summary: Every baby is taken away by the government and returned when they are ten years old. They never remember what happened top them in those years but they always recognize their parents. Cami however remembers everything and those are not her parents.





	'Home' Again

Every time a child is born they are taken away by the government no one knows the real reason behind why it happens but at least the kids are returned to their parents when they turn ten years old. Even after such a long time and not even old enough to remember faces all of the kids recognize their parents. After ten years of spending their lives away from home no child seems to remember what happened to them or any one else. And ever since the day Cami was sent home she knew that was not her home.

 

Camila Crest:   Age:10 years old.

Time Away:Returned home three weeks ago.

Health:Good  

 Stability:N/A 

Hostility:Minor 

 

Camila returned home ‘her’ parents were so happy to see her. “It has been a long ten years but we are so happy to have you back darling” said Mom. “Yes we missed you so much and guess what we have your room all ready for you!” dad agreed. The family walked to Cami’s new room and with no surprise everything was already set up for her. It consists of normal things like a bed, desk, dresser, and a vanity. 

 

“We know you wouldn’t remember anything from…..before so me and your father will not be pushing you for any questions,”.

 

Didn’t remember? Is that what they think. Oh right that’s what they want then to think. I on the other hand remember everything. All of the test,torment,pain. What those humans….no monsters did to us was pure evil. They told people lies about what was happening not even knowing what the consequences could hold if word got out. 

 

“Ca..i..a…….a...e….y.u…….k?”

 

“Hun” Camila reaches for the window. “I’m fine just need some fresh air.” Both mom and dad look at each other with worry. “Mom, Dad I’m fine really just trying to get used to things after….a while.”. “If you really want that we will leave you alone to get used to your new bedroom,” says ‘Mom’ with a worried tone.

 

“Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad.” Cami waits for the door to close. “It’s funny isn’t it. I call them mom and Dad when they are not even my parents. This isn’t even _**my**_ room Camila isn’t even what **_my_** parents wanted to call me. And I mean my real parents not the fake ones here that chose ‘ ** _my_** ’ name.

 

“Over 7 years of torment led me to this place why?” Cami thinks to herself for a few moments. “Those monsters tested us even killed some of the twins and other siblings that where there. Never once did I see any of those things hesitate on testing with us. They tested are limits, how long until we needed food, how long we could stay up when forced, and what would happen if we saw every single one of our dreams made crushed before our eyes. To top it all off they erased the memories of every kid when it was time for them to leave.” Cami started to yell. “BUT WHERE WAS MY MERCY!!!!!”

 

“Cami are you alright” Mom reaches for the door knob finding the door had been looked from the inside. “Camila unlock the door it is us your ‘ _parents_ ’. 

 

Camila sits on the floor with her knees by her head quietly sobbing to herself. “Why did I have to remember all the things I went through? Why couldn’t I be like any of the other children and just forget? Where are my **REAL** parents?” Cami questions to herself still crying. She eventually just cries herself asleep. 

  
Cami wakes up the next morning in her bed and looks around. She notices the door knob had been taken off. Her mind drifts back to yesterday. “Maybe something went wrong when they tried to make me forget,”

 

“Cami honey are you awake now I thought I heard you”.  

 

“Ya Mom I’m awake now”. 

 

It has only been 22 days since my release from that prison. I seem to be adjusting well so have the other kids but they were taken in and adjusted more easily than I was. My mind still goes back to the days where I saw innocent kids cry and bleed. 

* * *

 

“LET ME OUT PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!!!!!!!!”. “I am afraid we cannot do that yet subject 61208, you have yet received your name and new family.” “I KNOW I ALREADY HAVE A FAMILY WHY CAN I NOT JUST GO BACK TO THEM!!!!!!!”. “Oh subject 61208 you are on the verge of tears. Oh and if you must know the only reason we relocate you is just to make sure you fit perfectly well to avoide…..complications.” “Professor Gl…....e.n”

 

“Why am I stuck here. Why did they have to close the screen. What are we hear f---” “Subject 61208 we are happy to inform you we have a perfect match for your new family. You will be ready for transport condition soon.”.

“Nothing I am nothing. What happened I remember nothing. What am I nothing. Where I was nowhere. Nothing happened,”. “Very good Subject 61208 now I do believe we are almost done with mind manipulation…..WHAT DO YOU MEAN ERROR!!! I could have sworn we fix that hours ago!!” “What is going on?” “Nothing Subject 81208 everything is fine just have to do minor adjustments on your….fffiles yeah files.”

“Come on answer the phone. Oh well what do you know they did.Hello Mrs. and Mr. Crest I am happy to announce your daughter is up to age and ready to be picked up. Yes. Of course. She will be there in at least two to three weeks. Yes why of course and may you chose a name for this...unique child. Camila you say well I think that is a lovey name.

“Subject 61208 I was asked to inform you that your name is now Camila Crest daughter of Mrs.Tr…..a Crest and Mr. D….e.l Crest.”

 

“Very well thank you now can you tell me why I cannot see?”. “This is a room where you will be for transportation and we ask you not to tell anyone about it now I have to go, goodbye.”

 

“Camila Crest, ha I guess that’s my name now. But I know that wasn’t it before. What was it? Who was I?”

“It has been almost three weeks now, today I meet my ‘new’ family”

“It has been a long ten years but we are so happy to have you back darling” “Yes we missed you so much and guess what we have your room all ready for you!” dad agreed. “I’ve missed you guys to so I just have to ask ~~are you really sure you can trust them~~ do have any thing for me?”

  
  


_**This was going to be any interesting life.** _

**Author's Note:**

> HOI. IMA TEEMIE AND that was a really bad impression. Any way I am trying writing prompts now so I hope this one did not turn out soooooo bad. Any way I am new to writing and I hopeyoulikeit OK BBBYYYEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
